heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Lynette Shackleford
|history= Garelochhead. A small village on the Gare Loch in Argyll and Bute, Scotland. The Shackleford family has lived there ever since 1854, and have passed along a tradition of maritime and textile professions for generations. They have also carried the metagene for as long as they can remember. It's funny, how strange a family can become. The small village of Garelochhead, not far from Glasgow, made a perfect hiding place for the Shacklefords. For many generations, they toiled on in solitude, maintaining the disturbing effects of the metagene with dubious success. Rumors may have spread to neighboring villages, sure... rumors of strange, wild, and fantastic dreams experienced by those travelers and tourists who visited the port city or it's naval base. However, it wasn't until 1986 when things grew far more complicated. Douglas and Emily Shackleford were expecting their first child. The doctors had told them it would be a girl, and they had already chosen the name Lynette after Emily's late grandmother. Late in her third term, however, Emily's pregnancy went terribly wrong. Her contractions came with sudden urgency, the hemorrhaging severe. Douglas rushed her to the emergency room, where Emily was whisked away to have an emergency Cesarean Section. The rest of the night unraveled into a nightmare of horror. None of the medicines worked, and yet the doctors refused to stop the procedure. As they sliced open Emily Shackleford to remove her baby, she felt every moment of it. The screams... were horrible. That wasn't the end of the nightmare, however. Looking on in horror, Douglas watched as the baby lashed out, rearing her fangs. Lynette ripped one of the nurses arms free before latching onto the doctor's face and chewing, chewing, chewing. There was blood everywhere. Hospital security didn't know what to do. They couldn't simply shoot an infant, but they had to stop her. They rushed in... But the nightmare ended, and everybody woke up. Douglas was the first to remember what really had happened. Emily, of course, had gone into labor, and in true Hollywood fashion, he'd driven her to the clinic in his old '78 Ford LTD. Everything was going as planned, a flawless pregnancy. As the night hours rolled on, Douglas curled up alongside Emily in her hospital bed, holding her as they waited for her to dilate. They slept... and so did everyone else in the clinic. The nightmarish delivery never truly happened, of course. Lynette, plagued (or gifted) with the same metagene given by her parents forged the nightmare out of sheer instinct, carried by an animal-like fear of leaving her mother's womb. It would be unfair to fault her for it... she was just a baby, and clearly had no awareness of what she was doing. However, the merged dream fed upon those deep, dark fears of everyone trapped in the nightmare, and forged an experience so visceral that the doctors, nurses, security officers, even the patients who witnessed it in the eyes of their mind could have sworn, to this day, that it really happened. In truth, Emily was torn from the nightmare with Lynette's head crowning, the pain having ripped her from the grasp of such a powerful dream state. The doctors, their heads still spinning from the shared nightmare, eventually rushed in to help. Lynette was born, without fangs, without the zombie-like attacks, but she became a monster nonetheless. The real tragedy of Lynette Shackleford's story is that Garelochhead housed no experts in the metahuman sciences. After all, such studies were not too common in 1986. No one was there to explain that the infant was merely showing a premature manifestation of her superhuman capabilities. Had they known, and had the community been made aware of what really happened, then perhaps the Shacklefords wouldn't have become the town outcasts, feared by all and trusted by no one. C'est la vie. Slowly, the Shackleford family unraveled. Douglas turned to alcoholism, while Emily became a sociopath. To make matters worse, young Lynette, trapped in the dysfunction of her family, sought to escape its darkness by forcing her dreams upon her parents... upon the neighbors... upon the town at large. Thus began the rumors. The Sleep Hauntings of Garelochhead. Lynette ran away from home at 15, ending up where any errant teenager would go. The closest big city, which meant the streets of Glasgow. She learned to drink and fight before her sweet sixteen. She messed around with drugs and the wrong kind of guys. She developed the social life her parents and Garelochhead never gave her, but in true irony, inherited a touch of her father's alcoholism and a taste of her mother's sociopathy. Soon enough, she simply couldn't help but force her dreams upon the others. Her friends, her romantic interests, and soon enough, strangers. She learned to use her metagene to reward those she liked and punish those she hated. She used it to manipulate people to get the things she wanted or needed. She learned to spread her influence until, after a decade of that life, she simply ran out of friends. There was no one left in Glasgow to trust... or manipulate. She was once again an outcast. Using her ability to force dreams upon people, she tricked an agent of Scotland Yard into fabricating paperwork for her, cleaning her record of misdemeanors, and permitting her passage to the United States. The large country would serve as a fantastic feeding ground for her growing, sociopathic fantasies. }} OOC Information Actor: Karen Gillan RP Likes: Angsty - Comedic - Dark - Gritty - Heroic - Romantic - Social - Weird RP Dislikes: Classic Category:Character Category:OC Category:Reluctant-Villain Category:Unregistered